Today dimensional measurements may be made by handheld measuring instruments that are not automated or by fixed instruments that are automated. Examples of such handheld instruments include triangulation scanners such as structured light scanners. Another example of a handheld instrument is a laser tracker having an operator that carries around a spherically mounted retroreflector (SMR) to determine 3D coordinates of points in contact with the SMR. An example of an instrument that can be automated but is fixed in place is a Cartesian CMM. Another example of an automated instrument fixed in place is a robot that holds a measurement device such as a triangulation scanner.
There is a need today for a system having the capability of performing automated dimensional measurements while moving from spot to spot. Such dimensional measurements should be obtained in a common frame of reference. Furthermore a way is needed to enable the device to navigate to the required measurement positions.
While existing line scanners and area scanners are suitable for their intended purposes, what is needed is a device having the capability of making automated dimensional measurements, with results obtained in a common frame of reference.